La vida real no es un cuento
by Candy Criss
Summary: El gran sueño de Kurt y Blaine es tener un hijo y luego de mucho intentarlo lo logran, no solo tienen un hijo sino once, el embarazo del moreno dejará su cuerpo no tan lindo como antes por lo que su confianza disminuirá, por esa razón besa a otro hombre y el castaño lo ve por lo que Kurt se verá en la necesidad de enseñarle a Blaine a quién pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO POR CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Esta historia es para _**Milly Tan**_ quién me ha pedido/ exigido jajjajajja que klaine tengan muchos hijos y mucho klex así que espero cumplir bien con sus exigencias, amiga espero tu review, saluditos!

_**LA VIDA REAL NO ES UN CUENTO**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Diez años de matrimonio no eran cualquier cosa, tal vez para algunos personas era como un simple suspiro , para otros podría ser el infierno mismo , otros lo verían como un contrato que les acomodaba bien para tener la vida de lujos que deseaban, pero en el caso de Blaine diez años de matrimonio se habían ido como el agua, cada día que pasaba amaba más a su marido Kurt , amaba despertar a su lado, despertar por la noche y verlo dormir tan plácida y tranquilamente pero sobre todo amaba saberlo suyo.

Blaine y Kurt amaban cada uno de sus hijos, ellos no eran como la típica familia, ¡no!, ellos eran una familia fuera de serie, ¿por qué? … Bueno por la sencilla razón de que tenían once hijos , algo que ni en sus más remotos sueños pudieron haber imaginado.

La gente les preguntaba cómo es que habían tenido tantos hijos y la respuesta que daban era muy sencilla: los dos estuvieron embarazados al mismo tiempo.

"_**Entonces ¿ se pusieron de acuerdo para embarazarse al mismo tiempo?" **_ le preguntó Andrea la nueva niñera de los niños Anderson – Hummel al moreno quién en ese momento le indicaba a la chica como cuidar de sus hijos, así como la hora en que sus pequeños comían, cenaban, la hora en que deberían tomar sus siesta, sus baños y todo lo relacionado con ellos.

"_**claro que no Andrea, fue una casualidad que nos embarazáramos al mismo tiempo, al principio nos asustamos por todos los gastos que se nos vendrían encima , al igual que la gran responsabilidad que sería educar a tantos niños pero luego de pasado el susto inicial, analizamos las situación y nuestra cuenta bancaria descubriendo que podíamos afrontar todos los gastos , además con la ayuda de nuestras familias y amigos nos fue más fácil salir adelante.**_

"_**Señor Blaine ¿puedo preguntarle cómo es que supieron que estaban embarazados al mismo tiempo?**_

"_**Claro que sí Andrea" **_ y entonces el moreno le relató toda la historia..

El castaño ojiazul y el moreno tenían cinco años de casados y ningún hijo, ambos lo deseaban con todo su ser, no se explicaban como rayos era que no tenían hijos si ambos eran portadores del gen del embarazo, se suponía que tendrían más oportunidades de engendrar un pequeñito que haría sus días más alegres de lo que ya eran, pero resultaba que por más que tenían sexo a cualquier hora del día y que se lo hicieran uno al otro ni así se embarazaban y lo peor de todo es que el doctor les decía que eran la pareja más sana que había revisado en los últimos años por lo que debían esperar pero sobre todo no desesperarse y tener paciencia algo que no tenían.

Kurt y Blaine estaban desesperados así que cada uno sin decirle al otro acudieron a un doctor que les hizo un tratamiento de fertilidad de esos en los que puede pasar que si el embarazo funciona suelen ser embarazos múltiples, los tratamientos funcionaron y ambos resultaron embarazados, cuando lo supieron estaban felices y desbordaban felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo , estaban muy emocionados , querían darle la noticia al otro de manera especial por lo que planearon una cena romántica en la que se contarían que su sueño de tener hijos pronto se haría realidad , pero las cosas no salieron como lo planearon.

Kurt planeó una cenar romántica en su casa mientras Blaine la planeó en el restaurante favorito de su amor pero resultó que ninguno llegó a la cita porque se quedaron esperando al otro, después aclararon el mal entendido y cuando se estaban reconciliando teniendo una sesión de sexo muy placentero precisamente en el momento en que ambos llegaban al orgasmo los dos soltaron _" amor estoy embarazado"._

Los dos se miraban con sorpresa creyendo que habían escuchado mal, se volvieron a ver y al mismo tiempo volvieron a decir _"estoy embarazado", _al confirmar que estaban embarazados se llevaron tremendo susto al comprobar que no solo uno de ellos estaba esperando bebé sino que lo eran los dos, luego de dos meses supieron que no tendrían dos hijos sino muchos ya que eran embarazos múltiples, ambos fueron cuidados por sus familias ya que por su estado les era imposible hacer esfuerzos porque corrían el riesgo de perder a los bebés y eso era lo último que deseaban, sus familias estaban felices de cuidarlos y de ayudarles a comprarles cosas a sus futuros nietos y sobrinos.

Los padres de Blaine le adelantaron su herencia para que no tuviera que preocuparse de los gastos, su hijo estaba muy agradecido porque aunque tenía un muy buen empleo tener tantos hijos de una sola vez era algo para considerar.

Lo que no pudieron evitar fue el sexo, de una manera u otra lo hacían, algunas veces con penetración , otras solo masturbación porque el sexo oral era imposible dados sus grandes vientres o algunas veces solo sus besos los hacían llegar al orgasmo debido a los sensibles que se encontraban pero bueno… el día llegó, pero no fue como esperaban, que primero uno daría a luz y luego de alguno días el otro, sino que a los dos al mismo tiempo les comenzaron las contracciones algo que les dio mucho miedo ya que habían sido programados para cesárea pero parecía que el destino quería que nacieran al mismo tiempo porque los dos dieron a luz al mismo tiempo pero solo que en diferentes quirófanos, todo salió bien y Kurt tuvo seis pequeñitos y Blaine cinco.

Kurt tuvo seis hijos de los cuáles cuatro fueron varones de nombres Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Donatello igual que las tortugas ninja ya que ese era uno de los programas favoritos del castaño cuando era niño y dos niñas de nombres Ariel y Aurora como las princesas de Disney.

Blaine tuvo cinco hijos , dos eran varoncitos a los cuáles nombro Erick y Enrique como los príncipes de la sirenita y de la Cenicienta mientras a las niñas las nombró Bella, Jasmín y Mulán como las princesas de Disney.

Los primeros meses fueron todo un caos, tener que alimentar , bañar y dormir a tantos pequeñitos al mismo tiempo era algo para llorar porque se encontraban cansados todo el tiempo, se vieron en la necesidad de contratar a dos niñeras de tiempo completo para que les ayudaran y pudieran descansar para recuperar fuerzas y energía para regresar a sus respectivos trabajos.

Poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad, claro si se puede llamar normalidad a siempre estar rodeados de gritos , llantos, berrinches y sonrisas a su alrededor.

Kurt durante su embarazo se cuidó mucho respecto a lo que comía por lo que no subió mucho de peso sólo lo necesario , su cuerpo recuperó rápidamente su figura quedando como si nunca hubiera tenido hijos, pero otra historia era Blaine quién comió todo lo que quiso , todo lo que se le antojaba subiendo muchísimo de peso , su cuerpo no recuperó su figura, quedó con un poco de pancita y unos cuantos rollitos alrededor de su cintura, por más que hacía ejercicio no bajaba , su autoestima se vio afectada , para Kurt el moreno era perfecto tal y como estaba pero para el moreno no era suficiente.

El moreno siempre fue alguien coqueto por naturaleza y aunque se sintiera inseguro no dejaba de serlo porque era parte de su manera de ser así que algunas veces cuando hombres y mujeres le coqueteaban correspondía a sus coqueteos sonriendo de más o llegando a tocarlos algo que a su marido Kurt no le agradaba nada, pero hoy en día había sido el colmo.

El ojiazul y el ojos de avellana entraron a la farmacia a comprar leche y galletas para sus hijos quiénes ya tenían cuatro años, no iban a tardarse nada ya que sabían exactamente que comprarían así que Kurt tomó lo que compraría y se dirigió a la caja pagando por sus compras, esperó unos minutos a que su moreno marido se reuniera con él luego de comprar algunos dulces pero resultó que pasados diez minutos no llegaba , el castaño dejó las cosas en paquetería y se dirigió en busca de su marido encontrándolo al lado de un hombre alto , musculoso, guapo y rubio quién se notaba se comía con los ojos al moreno, Kurt se quedó viendo lo que haría Blaine pero nunca se imaginó que su marido correspondería los avances de ese hombre.

El rubio le decía a Blaine que era muy guapo y que de seguro tendría muchos pretendientes y que él estaría encantado de invitarlo a salir, el rubio no espero respuesta sino que se inclinó y besó los labios de Blaine quién en lugar de alejarse o empujar al hombre lo beso con la boca abierta y con lengua.

El moreno regreso el beso porque con los halagos del hombre sintió que su autoestima aumentaba pero en seguida se arrepintió disculpándose con el hombre y alejándose de ahí para buscar a su marido.

En el momento en que Kurt vio que su marido correspondió el beso sintió romperse su corazón y se alejó de ahí para ir a la tienda que Santana le había recomendado, iría a ese lugar , compraría algunas cosas y luego le daría una lección a Blaine que jamás olvidaría , le mostraría a quién pertenecía para que no volviera a olvidarlo, disfrutaría muchísimo meter en cintura a Blaine.

Blaine llegó corriendo a la caja porque notó que pasaron más de diez minutos desde que se había alejado de su marido, preguntó a la cajera si había visto al castaño a quién ya conocía porque ahí compraban cada dos semanas la leche y ella le respondió que se había ido hacía pocos minutos, el moreno se asustó, Kurt nunca lo dejaría ahí sin avisarle a menos… a menos que lo hubiera visto besando a otro.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Les gustaron los nombres de los hijos de Klaine?**_

_**Blaine ha cometido un terrible error al besar a otro hombre, se imaginan que hará Kurt para darle una lección?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Tardé una semana en actualizar y es raro que haga eso , pero les aseguro que intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Gracias a Valerie, Guest, Cristopher20,AmiDela, Miichy CrissColfer, Adriana11, Cecile 78, .33, amop2018, Gabriela Cruz, ElGuarroDeDarren, lety bl, jeny por leer y comentar.

_**LA VIDA REAL NO ES UN CUENTO**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

El castaño salió corriendo de la farmacia con todo y sus compras , aventándolas al asiento trasero sin asegurarse si estaban acomodadas o no, lo único que quería en esos momentos era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes y eso fue lo que hizo.

El ojiazul manejo sin rumbo por espacio de treinta minutos, antes de tranquilizarse dejó fluir toda su enojo, frustración y furia en un grito desgarrador sin importarle que la gente que pasara a su alrededor lo viera con cara de sorpresa porque en ese momento se encontraba furioso con Blaine, quién decía amarlo tanto que hasta dolía, cuando a las primeras de cambio acababa de comprobar que era un estúpido mentiroso.

El castaño pensaba que si su marido se atrevió a besar a otro hombre con una pasión que hacía mucho el moreno no dirigía hacia su persona, nada le impedía creer que tal vez esa no era la primera infidelidad de Blaine y ¿quién le aseguraba que el moreno no se fue con ese rubio a tener sexo o si había tenido sexo con algún otro hombre que se le hubiere insinuado?.

Con tantas preguntas y dudas en su cabeza y en su corazón el ojiazul recordó una tarjeta que Santana le dio meses atrás en la que decía que ella compraba juguetitos para reavivar la chispa en su relación con su mujer y que le recomendaba que fuera porque al parecer esa chispa que tenían kurt y Blaine parecía desaparecida, ahora solo tenían rapiditos los cuáles no siempre eran satisfactorios dejándolos con ganas de más, pero después de ver el pequeño espectáculo que su marido se montó con ese sujeto quería decir que su maridito pedía a gritos pasión pues entonces eso le daría el ojiazul para que no tuviera que buscar fuera lo que muy bien Kurt podría darle a manos llenas.

Antes de dirigirse a la sex shop mandó un mensaje cadena a sus amigos que decía así:

"_Amigos necesito que cuiden de mis hijos esta noche, quiero darle una lección a mi marido "Blaine infiel" quién hace unos minutos me engañó besándose con un completo desconocido y correspondió el beso así que deseo darle un castigo que no olvidara nunca, tranquilos… no pienso matarlo, pero si enseñarle una lección que hará que no vuelva a ser infiel ni siquiera con el pensamiento, díganme que si pueden y quién estaría cuidando a cuáles de mis hijos, necesito pronta respuesta, los quiero , besos"_

_Kurt._

Luego de enviar el mensaje apagó su celular para dirigirse a la Sex Shop de nombre _**Lujuria**_ un nombre muy a doc con lo que vendían ahí , entró y enseguida un hombre moreno muy guapo vestido con pantalones y camisa de cuero, botas industriales con una potente, hermosa y sexy voz ronca le preguntó en que podía ayudarlo, ante la vista de ese increíble espécimen el castaño se quedó mudo imaginándose todo lo que podría hacer con un hombre así luego de ver como su "fiel maridito" le puso los cuernos minutos atrás por lo que tenía muchas ideas de como vengarse.

Salió de su nube en la que se encontraba para pedirle al dios griego frente a él que le mostrara toda la tienda y así poder elegir que comprar, el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa sexy que decía "tengo lo que buscas", pasaron dos horas completas en las que estuvo conociendo juguetes , gels, consoladores, anillos para penes, bolas para la boca, ropa y un sinfín de objetos más, llevándose lo que creería le sería más útil.

Dos horas después salió del local con tres bolsas llenas de muchos implementos que usaría esa misma noche, al llegar a casa prendió su celular viendo que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Blaine así como tres mensajes , sin mirarlos borró todo, luego revisó los mensajes de sus amigos quiénes decían que llegarían a las cuatro de la tarde por los pequeños y eso sería en treinta minutos por lo que se dio prisa para alistar a sus hijos quienes al verlo le saltaron encima tumbándolo en el sofá lo que ocasionó muchas risas, el ojiazul acarició la cabeza de Mulán mientras la niña le decía:" _**te amo papi"**_

" _**yo también te amo muñeca" **_

"_**Arriba niños, arriba, que muy pronto estarán aquí sus tíos y tías quienes se llevaran a dos de ustedes para que jueguen con sus primos y los traerán de regreso el domingo por la tarde "**_

"_**siiiiii" **_gritaron al unísono todos los pequeños

Todos los chiquitines estaban muy entusiasmados porque podrían pasar tiempo con sus primos, los adultos sabían que niños podían llevarse y quienes no, sobre todo porque algunos peleaban más que otros.

Cinco minutos antes de que llegaran sus amigos recibió un mensaje de Finn, Puck y Santana quienes le exigían que les dijera en dónde y a qué hora querían que le dieran una paliza a Blaine, al pequeño hobbit al que de ahora en adelante llamarían _pequeña zorra_.

Por supuesto Kurt no quería que sus amigos mataran a su marido dejándolo viudo antes de tiempo por lo que les agradeció el bello gesto asegurándoles que él mismo le daría a Blaine el castigo que se merecía, sus amigos no quedaron muy conformes pero sabían que lo que planeara Kurt sería un muy buen castigo ya que el chico de porcelana no se andaba con rodeos cuando de castigos se trataba y lo castigaría en dónde más le doliera… pero tranquilos… no sería en sus hijos sino en su orgullo de hombre.

_**KY B**_

El día de Blaine no había sido nada fácil, al contrario estaba siendo un día muy difícil , y todo comenzó desde que besó al hombre en la farmacia y de ahí en adelante todo fue empeorando, al principio se sintió genial besarlo pero segundos después se sintió terriblemente mal porque no era Kurt así que se sintió culpable al recordar que su marido estaba pagando artículos para sus hijos, mientras él coqueteaba con otro hombre, por lo que se alejó del sujeto sin darle explicaciones para ir a buscar a su amado esposo pero no lo encontró , lo buscó por toda la tienda y nada , hasta le preguntó a la dependienta y fue ella quién le confirmó que Kurt se había ido, ¡no podía ser! Su marido no pudo haberlo dejado botado porque ese día el castaño debía llevarlo al trabajo ya que su auto estaba en el taller, al pensar las razones de que se fuera tan abruptamente y sin decirle nada se asustó, Kurt no pudo haberlo visto besando a otro pero al no encontrarlo dedujo que lo vio en pleno romance y por eso se fue dejándolo solo en la farmacia y sin avisarle, si ese era el caso estaba seguro que no viviría otro día más.

Al ver la hora y comprobar que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo tuvo que buscar un taxi, pero tardó casi una hora en encontrar uno que quisiera llevarlo, pero antes de que pudiera subir al taxi había un charco de agua lodosa que tenía que rodear para no mancharse pero ¡ohhh sorpresa! , cuando creyó pasar el charco pasó un perro que se revolcó en esa agua para luego sacudirse y manchar su traje beige quedando con muchas manchas negras en su traje, al querer limpiarlo lo único que logro fue expandir más las manchas pensó en ir a su casa a cambiarse pero ya era muy tarde así que ni modo así tendría que llegar a su trabajo por suerte tenía en su oficina un traje extra para cualquier emergencia y ese definitivamente era una emergencia.

Todo el día se sintió culpable sobre todo porque el beso le gustó , su proyecto de un centro comercial no fue aprobado, al salir de su trabajo e ir al gimnasio creyó que ahí se relajaría pero resultó que no, salió más estresado que cuando llegó.

Se subió a la caminadora donde luego de unos minutos se puso a correr, el aparato de repente se apagó por lo que Blaine salió volando de dicho aparato rebotando en la pared del frente y torciéndose una muñeca porque metió una mano para evitar golpearse la cabeza pero eso no fue todo, en las regaderas el agua caliente le salió hirviendo, al final como pudo se terminó de bañar pero salió con la piel toda roja por el ardor de la quemada y deseaba llegar a su casa para untarse un poco de crema que aliviara el dolor , ansiaba llegar a su hogar para tener un poco de paz ya que su marido dormía a sus hijos a las siete de la noche así que llegaría cenaría algo y luego a la cama para dormir largo y tendido hasta el día siguiente sin saber que lo que menos haría esa noche sería dormir.

_**K Y B**_

"_**Cariño ¿puedes llevar a Robert y Aarón contigo para recoger las cosas de Miguel Angel y Erick?"**_

"_**Sí Santi, niños vamos"**_

Britany junto a sus dos hijos subió a la planta alta para llevarse a sus sobrinos a su casa al igual que **Mercedes y Sam** se llevaría a Ariel y a Bella, **Tina y Mike** a Rafael y a Aurora, **Rachel y Finn** a Jazmín, Mulán y Leonardo y **Artie y Kitty** a Donatello y Enrique.

"_**a ver lady Hummel dime ¿dónde puedo encontrar a tu hobbit para romperle todos los huesos?"**_

"_**Santi supongo que está en el gimnasio pero no le vas hacer nada , ya tengo planeado lo que le haré" **_ dijo el castaño mientras se agachaba y dejaba caer sobre la mesa de la cocina tres bolsas que tenían grabado el nombre de _**Lujuria **_ la sex shop preferida de Santana, quién al ver las bolsas y revisar el interior de las mismas sus ojos brillaron de felicidad por imaginarse lo que le esperaba a Blaine.

"_**wanky wanky Hummel , por fin le pondrás la correa a tu pequeño hobbit, me parece perfecto, así que no te quitamos más tiempo , Britanyyyyy" **_ gritó Santana a su mujer para que pudieran irse para que Kurt tuviera el tiempo suficiente para hacer todos los preparativos para esa noche.

Todos sus amigos se fueron dejándolo solo a las seis de la tarde, a esa hora Kurt comió algo no muy pesado, luego subió a su habitación y en medio de la cabecera hizo dos agujeros con un taladro, luego puso taquetes para poner dos armellitas que son unos círculos que quedan fijos para que uno pueda amarrar cosas en ellas, luego quitó las sábanas y colocó las negras de que compró en el sex shop, sacó el lubricante sabor fresa y kiwi colocándolo debajo de las almohadas junto con el anillo del pene, el látigo lo guardo en el primer cajón de su cómoda en el clóset, un vibrador que se sintiera como la piel del tamaño más grande que encontró así como hielos que mantuvo en un termo para que no se descongelaran, el par de esposas las metió debajo del colchón para que su marido no viera cuando las sacara, la ropa que usaría esa noche la dejó sobre la cama mientras fue a tomar un baño para relajarse, después llamó a Elliot para citarlo a las ocho y media porque quería que estuviera antes de la llegada de Blaine.

_**K Y B**_

Blaine llegó a las nueve y media de la noche a su casa, llegó hambriento y malhumorado, al entrar no escuchó ruido por lo que creyó que los niños estaban dormidos y Kurt talvez tomando alguna ducha, así que buscó en el microondas y calentó la comida que su amado esposo le había dejado, comió con calma disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en su hogar , cuando lavó los platos vio que había pegada en la puerta del refrigerador una nota que decía:

"_**Blaine, te espero arriba, no tardes, te deseo muchísimo"**_

Al leer la nota dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió a la planta superior dejando en el camino toda su ropa con excepción de sus bóxer, al entrar a la habitación no encontró a Kurt , entró al baño y tampoco estaba ahí, así que gritó esposo:

"_**Kuuuurrrtt"**_

El ojiazul entró por la puerta de la habitación vistiendo un pantalón y playera sin mangas de cuero negro, ambas muy ajustadas , tanto, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación , usaba botas de las que tienen muchas agujetas y lucen más sexys, el pelo estaba peinado en forma desordenada por lo que lucía increíblemente sexy, usaba un perfume diferente al usual, los ojos los tenía maquillados con delineador negro logrando que su mirada fuera más profunda, al verlo Blaine literalmente se le caía la baba, al ver tan sexy a su marido se puso duro de inmediato , sin pensarlo se acercó para besarlo pero Kurt levantó la mano para detenerlo y así evitar que se acercara más.

"_**Aún no cariño, primero que nada quiero que te subas a la cama boca arriba"**_

"_**cielo dame primero un beso y luego voy a la cama"**_

"_**No, no, no, obedéceme Blaine y así conseguirás tu beso"**_

"_**está bien" **_ el moreno caminó rumbo a la cama pero no dejaba de ver a Kurt mientras éste le lanzaba un besito con la mano.

El moreno subió a la cama vestido únicamente con sus bóxer, el castaño camino como si fuera un felino, despacio y sensualmente hipnotizando con su andar el hombre de mirada avellana.

"_**Estira tus brazos Blaine"**_

"_**ajá"**_

El castaño se inclinó para besar apasionadamente a Blaine quién correspondía el beso con la misma desesperación de su hermoso ojiazul, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando éste con mucho cuidado al subir sacó el par de esposas, sin perder tiempo le puso una en su muñeca derecha y lo encadenó a una de las armellas y luego hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

Al separarse del beso fue cuando reaccionó Blaine que estaba esposado a la cama.

"_**Kurt ¿Por qué me esposaste? Será mejor que me sueltes si quieres que nos divirtamos un rato.**_

"_**para divertirnos no es necesario que te suelte cielo, así podremos pasarlo excelentemente bien" **_

A Blaine no le gustó la sonrisa que le dio Kurt, porque no era una sonrisa sincera sino una que parecía que escondía algo.

El castaño se deslizó por la cama para bajar pero en ese proceso también encadenó los tobillos de su marido por lo que estaba en posición de una equis con los brazos y piernas abiertas .

Kurt caminó hacia la puerta por lo que Blaine pudo ver la parte de atrás de los pantalones de su marido los cuales mostraban sus lindos y redondos glúteos porque la parte de atrás de los pantalones no tenían tela sino dos círculos que mostraban su piel lo que hizo que se excitara todavía más logrando que comenzara a salirle algo de líquido seminal.

"_**¿Te gusta la vista? **_

"_**si, me encanta"**_

"_**qué bueno porque esa era la intención"**_

Kurt salió de la habitación dejando unos segundos solo a Blaine, luego entró con Elliot a la recámara y ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas, pero no pasó desapercibido para el moreno que Elliot estaba acariciando y apretando uno de los descubiertos glúteos de Kurt mientras su marido lo dejaba.

"_**¿Qué hace Elliot aquí y porque lo dejas que te toques de esa manera" **_ gritó Blaine muy enojado al ver como otro hombre se atrevía a tocar a su marido así.

"_**yo creí que estabas a favor de un matrimonio abierto luego de que te vi besando a otro hombre en la farmacia, pensé que yo también podía pasar tiempo con alguien más y que mejor que Elliot quién desde hace años está enamorado de mí"**_

"_**yo estoy encantado de poder disfrutar del delicioso cuerpo de Kurtie" **_ dijo Elliot para luego inclinarse y besar el cuello del castaño, al principio suavemente para luego morderlo y dejarle algunas marcas en ese adorable cuello , sacando gemidos de placer que por supuesto el ojiazul exageraba.

El moreno tiraba fuerte de las esposas de sus brazos y tobillos para intentar liberarse sin importarle que una de sus muñecas le doliera , pero por más que intentara safarse le era imposible.

"_**kurt puedo explicarlo, no es lo que crees"**_

"_**¿Así que entonces no te vi besar a ese rubio ni devolverle el beso? Es lo que intentas decir, porque si es así entonces crees que soy ciego o tonto y déjame decirte que no soy ni uno ni lo otro"**_

"_**y esta noche te daré una lección para que no vuelvas intentar engañarme porque si lo haces" **_ el castaño se subió en la cama y acercó su cara a la cara del moreno para que pudiera ver que no jugaba _**" te juro que me divorciaré de ti, me llevaré a los niños y te dejaré en la calle , me iré y no miraré atrás"**_

"_**kurt sé que estás enojado y que por eso me amenazas pero estoy arrepentido, te lo juro amor, no volveré hacerlo."**_

""_**por supuesto que no volverás hacerlo Blaine y de eso me aseguraré"**_

Kurt se bajó de la cama para acercarse a Elliot, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo beso tiernamente, luego jaló a Elliot a la cama, se recostó a un lado de Blaine quien no sabía qué hacía su marido, no podía ser que Kurt pensara acostarse con otro hombre en la misma cama en que dormían y en que el mismo se encontraba, ¿acaso Kurt estaba tan enojado que llegaría al grado de acostarse con otro por venganza?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Creen que Kurt tendrá sexo con Elliot mientras Blaine está encadenado en la cama?**_

_**¿Qué más planea hacer Kurt?**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Candy Criss ( Agar).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco todos su reviews, los que tienen cuenta les respondo personalmente y los que no por este medio muchas gracias Guest y Valerie.

_El capítulo no tuve tiempo de corregirlo así que si tiene errores avísenme_

_**LA VIDA REAL NO ES UN CUENTO**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Kurt se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la cama mientras Elliot estaba sobre él besando y acariciando cada parte que alcanzara de su cuerpo, ambos gemían de placer porque las sensaciones eran muy agradables.

Elliot se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de amante por esa noche, sobre todo cuando comenzó a deslizar una mano hasta la entrepierna del castaño, olvidándose por completo que Kurt le había dicho que solo serían besos y alguna que otra caricia sin recordar que se propasó al acariciar y apretar los glúteos de su amigo en la primer oportunidad que tuvo, pero es que no pudo evitarlo … hacía años que estaba enamorado del ojiazul y al verlo vestido tan sexy y a su disposición no pensó y actuó haciendo lo que tanto quería ya que el ojiazul en ese momento no podía decirle nada aunque estaba seguro que más adelante se lo reclamaría y con justa razón pero de momento se olvidó de todo dejándose llevar y acariciando la dura erección del castaño quién ante la sorpresa de esa invasión gimió más fuerte porque no la esperaba pero a los ojos de Blaine parecía que efectivamente su marido estaba excitado y a punto de tener sexo con Elliot sin importarle que él estuviera en la misma cama, lo que lo hizo enfurecerse.

"_**Ya fue suficiente Kurt será mejor que me sueltes y tú Elliot deja de acariciar a mi marido, Kurrrttttt, hazme caso"**_

"_**ok amor, tranquilo, sé que te mueres de ganas por participar pero no te desesperes que muy pronto será tu turno"**_

"_**no estarás pensando que … bueno… que nosotros…"**_

"_**que hagamos un trío cielo? Mmmmm no se me había ocurrido pero es una muy buena idea"**_

"_**ni se te ocurra Kurt o él que se divorcia y se lleva a los niños al igual que te deja en la calle soy yo"**_

"_**wow que miedo me das Blaine" **_ decía el castaño mirando en dirección a su marido y riendo a carcajadas muy fuertes porque jamás dejaría que eso sucediera.

El castaño empujó el pecho de su amigo para alejarlo y poder levantarse hasta subirse en el regazo de Blaine poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para luego comenzar a frotarse fuertemente, luego volteó su cabeza para buscar a Elliot y lo jaló de la camisa para acercarlo y poder besarlo apasionadamente, su amigo estaba disfrutando muchísimo de esos besos por eso puso sus manos en la cintura de Kurt para voltearlo de manera que le diera la espalda a Blaine y él se metió en medio de las piernas del moreno para estar más cerca del ojiazul, el moreno no deseaba excitarse pero los fuertes movimientos de Kurt le hacían imposible no ponerse duro, sin embargo la excitación no duro mucho tiempo cuando notó que Elliot con movimientos rápidos se estaba desnudando al igual que a su marido.

Kurt besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Elliot mientras le susurraba de forma muy bajita que acariciara las piernas de Blaine, Elliot no quería pero si no lo hacía no podría seguir besando a Kurt, así que a regañadientes acarició las velludas piernas del moreno pero no le agradó y por supuesto que a Blaine tampoco pero no dijo nada , Elliot sentía asco sentir como los vellos del moreno se enredaban en sus manos y estaba a punto de hacer cara de asco pero al ver a Kurt quien le fruncía el ceño y con su mirada le decía que se controlara, pensó en que eran las piernas del castaño y solo así pudo seguir tocándolo unos segundos más hasta que el moreno gritó .

"_**suéltame imbécil, aaaaahhhhhh!" **_ el moreno comenzaba a perder la paciencia, gritaba y se jalaba para soltarse pero no lo lograba, el esfuerzo de jalarse estaba comenzando a ser mella en su cuerpo cuando se sintió agotado, sin embargo lo que hizo que sus fuerzas se renovaran e intentara soltarse con más fuerzas fue cuando el estúpido de Elliot le acarició las piernas y eso fue todo, su paciencia se había agotado, se calmó y fingió que lo disfrutaba, cerró los ojos y gimió por lo que no pudo ver que tanto Elliot como Kurt se quedaron quietos al escuchar al moreno quién si parecía disfrutar de esos toques mientras que el ojiazul solo lo fingía porque solo se excitaba con los besos y caricias de Blaine.

Kurt al creer que el moreno se estaba excitando con las caricias de Elliot se enojó mucho pero no se lo demostró, así que decidió que era tiempo de que su amigo desapareciera del lugar, sin perder tiempo le pidió al chico bronceado que se fuera, Elliot por su puesto no quería irse pero Kurt no iba a cambiar de opinión, Elliot se iba porque se iba.

"_**Elliot cariño la estamos pasando muy bien pero recordé que tienes un compromiso en la televisora y no quiero que llegues tardes"**_

Kurt y Elliot trabajaban en una televisora como conductores de un noticiero por lo que sus caras eran muy conocidas, tenían muchos admiradores y muuuuccchhos hombres que estaba detrás de ellos pero para el castaño nunca estuvo interesado en nadie que no fuera Blaine, para Elliot la historia no era muy diferente, tampoco estaba interesado en todos esos pretendientes, el único que le interesaba era Kurt quién ya estaba casado y tenía una familia, aún así intentó enamorarlo pero el ojiazul siempre le puso un alto aclarando que solo le interesaba su amistad y nada más.

"_**no tengo ninguna entrevista Kurt" **_ negó rápidamente Elliot y se acercó para volver a besar al ojiazul quién en esta ocasión no aceptó el beso.

Kurt quería que Elliot comprendiera la indirecta de que se fuera pero al parecer no entendía o no quería entender.

"_**ohhh síii cielo, claro que sí" **_ kurt recogió la ropa de Elliot y se la paso para que se vistiera, lo encaminó hasta la puerta principal y ahí le dio las gracias por su ayuda y cerró la puerta en su cara regresando a su habitación para ahora si tener sexo con el hombre al que deseaba.

Blaine estaba feliz de que Elliot se fuera pero ahora al ver a kurt con chupetones en su cuello y piel y verle mal acomodado su bóxer se sintió celoso y furioso.

Kurt no quería perder tiempo así que se quitó su bóxer , tomó del cajón de su buró unas tijeras y cortó los bóxer de Blaine para que ambos estuvieran desnudos, esa noche el ojiazul no iba a ser tierno ni suave, sino rudo porque eso es lo que se merecía su maridito.

El castaño no habló fue a su clóset y sacó el látigo, lo hizo sonar varias veces, cabe decir que Blaine se asustó porque creyó que Kurt lo iba a utilizar en él, en una ocasión le pasó el látigo por todo el cuerpo dejando que sintiera la textura de dicho objeto que por supuesto no le encantó. El sonido que hacía el látigo al chocar con el piso era horrendo .

"_**Elliot ya se fue así que este espectáculo que haces puede terminarse"**_

"_**lo que hago no es un espectáculo Blaine, es mucho más y ahora verás"**_

Kurt soltó el látigo y se subió a la cama, sacó el lubricante y se puso un poco en su mano, luego comenzó a masturbar a Blaine, cuando estuvo completamente excitado y duro le colocó el anillo de pene para que no pudiera eyacular hasta que él se lo permitiera.

Acto seguido puso más lubricante en sus dedos e introdujo dos en el trasero de su marido sin avisarle para que le doliera , no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de dolor y sorpresa de Blaine pero no retrocedió al contrario los dedos los metía y sacaba rápido , quería que estuviera listo para poder penetrarlo lo antes posible , segundos después introdujo un tercer dedo.

"_**Kurt me lastimas, hazlo despacio"**_

"_**Blaine esta noche no seré tierno sino algo salvaje y este dolor no es nada comparado con lo que planeo hacerte"**_

"_**kurt amorcito perdóname , no volveré a serte infiel, te lo juro, estoy arrepentido"**_

"_**me alegra que estés arrepentido pero necesito castigarte para que no se te vuelva ocurrir engañarme , así cuando otro hombre quiera besarte o hacerte algo más tú lo pensarás mejor "**_

El castaño no quiso esperar más y entró en el moreno cuando no estaba del todo estirado pero tampoco era nada que su marido no pudiera soportar, a Blaine muchas veces le gustaba que el castaño fuera rudo con él sin imaginarse que esa noche Kurtie si lo sería.

Las embestidas del castaño eran rápidas y fuertes, el moreno gemía sin control, sentía que en cualquier momento podría llegar al orgasmo pero le era imposible con el anillo que tenía puesto en su miembro, le pidió a su marido que se lo quitara pero Kurt no accedió , lo que hizo fue embestirlo fuerte , tanto que hasta la cama se movía, el hombre de cejas triangulares estaba disfrutando del momento , cerró los ojos para gozar y disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo hasta que gritó al sentir que algo helado caía por su piel.

Kurt al ver que el moreno disfrutaba decidió que no tenía porque disfrutar tanto si no se lo merecía así que sin dejar de penetrarlo tomó el termo de la mesita de noche , lo abrió y dejó caer un puño de hielos en el pecho de Blaine quién al sentir lo frío gritó y kurt rió de alegría al saber que esa noche el dictaba las reglas.

La noche fue muy intensa, el castaño tuvo tres orgasmos mientras el moreno ninguno, toda la noche lo estuvo follando sin descanso , cuando casi salía el sol decidió que era hora de que su marido tuviera la tan ansiada liberación, le quitó el anillo y dio su permiso para que Blaine pudiera llegar al orgasmo, claro está que antes le dio varias nalgadas bastante fuertes porque su trasero quedó muy rojo.

El orgasmo de Blaine fue muy intensó, la cantidad de semen que derramó el moreno sobre el pecho de Kurt era una cantidad asombrosa, más de lo que nunca había visto pero le encantó a Kurtie, el moreno no podía negar que disfrutó de ser castigado por el ojiazul y se lo hizo saber.

"_**aprendí la lección amor, nunca más volveré a serte infiel si prometes que tendremos muchas noches como estas, donde me sometas a tu antojo"**_

"_**me alegro de que lo disfrutaras Blainey porque te castigare muy seguido"**_

"_**Te amo Kurt"**_

"_**Te amo Blaine"**_

En el momento en que Blaine vió el chupetón que Elliot dejó en el cuello de Kurt sin pensarlo mordió al castaño en el mismo lugar del chupetón haciendo que su marido gritara de dolor.

"_**aaaaahhhhhhh me duele, no me muerdas" **_ gritaba Kurt intentando alejar su cuello de los dientes de su marido

"_**eso es para borrar el chupetón de Elliot y más te vale que no vuelva a acercarse a ti ni como amigo o juro que lo mato Kurt, nunca voy a olvidar como te besaba y manoseaba, no puedo creer que permitieras que te masturbara"**_

"_**Blainey yo no lo dejé, él se excitó y por eso me tocó así"**_

"_**mejor vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado"**_

"_**esta bien pero no te duermas sin antes quitarme las esposas, ya no siento mis manos ni mis pies"**_

Kurt lo soltó y a los minutos sin siquiera asearse se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Esa fue su primer y único castigo por infidelidad. De ahí en adelante disfrutaron del sexo utilizando juguetitos y siendo kurt el que dominaba en el dormitorio y Blaine disfrutando de ser dominado.

El vibrador lo utilizaron después de la siesta que tomaron.

_**F I N**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Les gustó como Kurt castigó a Blaine?**_

_**Sorry por todas aquellas que querían trío o Kelliot**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de otra de mis historias.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


End file.
